The Silver Spoon
by NelStar7
Summary: Sequel to Cat's in the Cradle. You don't have to read that one first, but it would be nice if you did! Chloe and Oliver welcome baby Connor to the world.


**Cat's in the Cradle**  
>Part Two: The Silver Spoon<p>

"OW! Sprinkle! Fudge! Dag-nabbit!"

Clark raised an eyebrow from the waiting room as he and the rest of the league waited for the birth of the first of the next generation.

"Did Oliver just say sprinkle, fudge dag-nabbit?" Dinah raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

Victor laughed as he nodded, "Yea, Chloe told him that she wasn't going to be pleased if the first words her son hears are swear words, so unless he wanted to touch her again, he would sensor himself during the birth."

Dinah smirked, "Should be interesting to see what alternate words he comes up with."

"What's going on back there? It's been hours!" Lois paced back and forth, as another cry of anguish rang through the private waiting room.

AC furrowed his brow as he turned to Mia, "Was that Chloe or Oliver that screamed?"

"That sounded like Boss Man." Bart snickered, "I love Chloelicious and all, but I would not like to be Oliver right now."

Meanwhile in the delivery room, Oliver was at Chloe's beside as she struggled to push out the newest Queen heir. "Ollie! Tell your son that if he doesn't want to be grounded for life he'd better get a move on!" Chloe growled out as her hand squeezed his painfully.

"My son? I only kept my mother in labor for 4 hours, you were the one that took 20… if anything I'd say he takes after yo-" the last word came out a strangled yelp as the grip Chloe had on his hand tightened like a vice.

"If you ever hope to string your bow again I'd stop that sentence right there." Chloe's voice was hoarse from the 12 hours of pain that she had been in trying to bring Connor James Queen into the world.

"Yes dear," Oliver offered her a feeble smile, as he turned to Emil, "Any chance of hurrying this up doc?" He leaned over to the dark haired man, "I'm pretty sure she's seriously about to break my hand." He whispered causing the doctor to chuckle.

"We're almost there Chloe," he looked up at the woman who could command the world's super heroes with a snap of her finger looking more disheveled than he'd ever seen her before, "I can feel his head, now I just need to rotate him a little more then you're going to have to push."

"You hear that Sidekick?" Oliver's voice was full of excitement, like a kid at Christmas, "We're almost there."

"We?" Chloe's green eyes narrowed, "_We_, aren't anywhere… _I_ am here, stuck trying to push out a baby the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon, _you_, _**you**_ aren't anywhere near here!" she motioned to her belly, "And you never will be again if this is what happens!" Chloe let out another moan of anguish as a contraction ripped through her, "How could you do this to me!"

"Ok Chloe, I'm going to need you to push." Emil's voice held an air of amusement to it.

Gritting her teeth Chloe took a deep breath and pushed, feeling like she was not only trying to get her son out, but all of her organs as well.

"Good job, Chloe, you're doing great, I can see his head,"

Oliver smiled as he brushed her hair away from her face, "You hear that sidekick, you're doing a great job, he's almost here. Our son is almost here." He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I love you so much."

At that Chloe's expression softened as she looked at Oliver and nodded, before gritting down and pushing once more, this time it was the wailing cry of an infant that resounded through the room.

Opening her eyes, she stared in awed fascination at the wiggling wrinkly pink blob with a mop of blond hair that Emil was holding. "Look at him Ollie, he's here." There was no mistaking the pride that only a new mother could posses in her voice as she stared at her son for the first time. "Ollie?" she looked to the side of the bed only to see her husband of 2 years passed out on the floor.

Emil stepped over him and handed her the now clean bundle of joy warmly wrapped in a soft green blanket, "This is why women have the babies," he smiled at her, "men can't handle it."

Grabbing the smelling salts from his pocket, Emil cracked one open and waved it under Oliver's nose, immediately Oliver sat up, crashing into the doctor with a sickening thud.

"Funky Butt Loving!" Emil exclaimed holding his nose which had begun to bleed, "I think you broke my nose."

Oliver rubbed his head, already feeling the knot and the headache forming before he realized where he was and what had just occurred moments before. Scrambling quickly to his feet he froze as he took in the sight of Chloe holding the tiny green bundle. From his vantage point he could only see the mess of dirty blond hair that adorned his sons head… _his son…_ he had a son.

Tears pricked his eyes as Chloe turned to smile at him, "Welcome back daddy." Her voice was full of emotion and her eyes sparkled with tears of joy, "Oliver Queen, I'd like you to meet your son, Connor James." She pulled the blanket back so Oliver could see his son properly, vivid blue eyes that he had no doubt would change to green stared back at him, "Connor James this is your father, Oliver Jonas, but you can call him daddy." She nuzzled Connors cheek with her nose, "And don't worry, he's usually a lot tougher than this… even if he does go traipsing around rooftops in tights."

* * *

><p>I could've sworn that I posted this here too and not just on my lj account... oh well... So yea, here's another installment to Cat's in the Cradle, it's not necessary that you read that one first, but I'd appreciate it if you'd check that one out and leave me some feedback. I've been trying to work on the next chapter of Connor's life, but I'm having a bit of trouble. My muse has gone into hiding and I can't find her...<p>

Reviews would be awesome my lovelies!

-NelStar7  
>May 7, 2011<p>

For those of you on twitter, you can follow me and hopefully inspire and prompt me at NelStar808 :]


End file.
